


Jaehee and MC go to Zen's Musical

by blossomingwish



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Kang Jaehee's Route (Mystic Messenger), POV Second Person, spoiler for Jaehee's route, theater date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomingwish/pseuds/blossomingwish
Summary: Jaehee and MC have been friends and own a coffee shop together. They have decided to go to one of Zen's musicals together. While they are watching MC realizes that it sort of feels like a date. There is no physical description of MC so you can self insert. I wrote it from a wlw perspective but no pronouns are used for MC so you can look at it however you want.
Relationships: Kang Jaehee/Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Jaehee and MC go to Zen's Musical

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, during the musical, play the song Lavender by LAUNDRY DAY the lyrics don't really match the story but the voice is how I'd imagine Zen's to sound. I'll put ~ symbol to show when to start it.

Jaehee was waiting for you in front of the theater. She got there early again as she usually does, and surprisingly you were on time. She wouldn’t mind waiting for you though, she’s always been patient.  
Her hair has grown to her shoulders now and looks mesmerising. She’s wearing a black dress that fits her form so well it looks tailored. She’s holding two coffees and hands you yours as you approach her. You smile and hug her. She smells like honeysuckle and coffee and you feel like you could drown in it.  
You drink a sip of your coffee and aren’t surprised that Jaehee got your order perfectly. She probably made it herself right before closing down the cafe for the night.  
Jaehee has been talking about going to one of Zen’s musicals with you ever since you became friends. It was clear from the start that she enjoyed his shows and she has expressed the desire to share something like that with you. When Zen’s newest musical started selling tickets she was one of the first to buy them and you were more than willing to go with her. You’d seen a few of his performances from the DVDs she made you watch when you spent the night and they were surprisingly good.  
You and Jaehee walked into the theater and took your seats. You were able to get really good seating since you are friends with the lead actor;). As you were waiting you both talked about random things. It was always so easy to be around Jaehee, you could always find something to talk about, and even when you didn’t talk the silence was comfortable.  
“Hey, are you good?” Jaehee said with amusement written on her face. You realized you zoned out a few minutes ago and were just staring at her.  
“Oh, um sorry, what were you talking about,” you said and she could tell you were embarrassed.  
“It’s okay, I was just talking about how I’m excited for the play.” She smiled at you and you felt like your heart was going to explode.  
She sat back in her seat and then grabbed your arm. You two have cuddled a bit in the past at sleepovers, but this felt different. It felt like a date. She laid her head on your arm and you found yourself wanting to play with her hair. Before you could even ask she grabbed your hand, put it on her head, and then smirked. She was acting much different tonight and you wondered what she was up to. You started twirling your hands through her hair as the lights dimmed, indicating the performance was going to start soon.  
Jaehee sat up, and although you knew it was just so she could see the show better you missed the feeling of her being so close. After a few minutes the play started and you could feel Jaehee’s excitement and it made you really happy.  
It was so special to be able to share something like this with her and you were thankful to Zen for getting you the tickets.  
~Zen was on stage now and started singing. Before you’d seen his recorded performances with Jaehee you just assumed he was exaggerating his talent, but in truth he was really good. Seeing it in person was on a whole nother level. You could tell that Jaehee was awestruck, her entire face lit up and she looked so beautiful it left you breathless. You realized you were staring at her instead of the stage and attempted to refocus your attention.  
You both sat and enjoyed the rest of the show. You wanted to wait for Zen after his performance but he warned you it would take a while so you agreed to meet at a restaurant a little later for dinner.  
The air outside was nice and comfortable. You were walking to the restaurant since it was fairly close to the theater.  
“That was amazing,” she said with a bewildered smile on her face.  
“Yea it really was, I was so different than watching a recording.”  
“Thank you for coming with me, I know you aren’t as interested in it as me, but I’m glad that you were with me,” she said, turning so that she was facing you.  
This flustered you so you took a moment to figure out what to say. “Jaehee, if you care about it so do I, I’d do anything to be able to see you happy. I’m glad I came, and I hope we will get to do it again.”  
At this she came in and kissed your cheek. She pulled back, blushing, and giggling at the look on your face. You hadn’t told her how you felt about her, and even now you don’t know if that was a platonic or romantic gesture. You decided to just go for it.  
Your hands reach her cheeks and you press your foreheads together. Both of you are breathing deeply now and you tilt your faces and kiss.  
When your lips meet it is as if the rest of the world is waiting for you to have your moment. Your kiss starts to deepen but then you remember you’re on a sidewalk in public, and you can’t just stop in your tracks and kiss someone.  
“Jaehee,” you say, drawing your face away from her’s. Her eyes are sparkling as she looks into yours. “I-”  
“Me too,” she says and pulls you behind a building so that you could feel more alone. Her lips meet yours again and you’re surprised at how much eagerness is in her movements. You wondered if she had been wanting this for as long as you have. Your hands intertwine in her hair, and she grabs your waist as she pulls you in even closer.  
In this moment she had your full attention, every worry in the back of your mind dissipated as you held onto the girl you fell for.  
“Jaehee,” you tried again, pulling away. She looked annoyed, but didn’t interrupt this time. “I love you, and I have for a while now. I never knew if you felt the same which is why I didn’t say anything. But everytime you smile it’s like my world has gotten brighter and you are the only thing I want. I want you. Every part of you, even that may take years for me to learn about. So please, please be with me.”  
“I’m already yours,” she says, placing a hand on your chest. You breathe deeply, taking in her words, wondering if she will be the one you grow old with. You bury your face into her and wrap your hands around her waist. “I love you,” she says quietly. “Let’s go, we don’t want to be late for Zen,” she winks at you and grabs your hand, pulling you the rest of the way towards the restaurant.


End file.
